the Native Avenger
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: when a young man with fire powers runs into an two old friends from his past what will he do in order to keep his team and his relationship with his newly discovered family (oc x Wanda)
1. restless nights and green flames

I don't own avengers I only own my oc's

A young man was fast asleep in his bed his tan Native American skin blending perfectly with his long black hair his body was muscular and had a tattoo on his side the tattoo was the constellation Sagittarius

The young man's body started to convulse he suddenly snapped up his hands engulfed in green flames the young man looked at the flames then shook his hands trying to get rid of the flames the flames then went down to his fingers then disappeared

The young man looked at the clock next to his bed to see that it read 3:17 am the young man sighed "Jarvis"

"yes Kai" said the robotic voice

"is there anyone else awake"

"just Mr Stark" Kai sighed and got out of his bed he walked down to Tony's Lab he opened the Lab door to see Tony working on a machine

"hey Matchstick why are you up this early" Asked Tony looking at him for a couple second before continuing his work on the machine Kai shrugged he leant against one of the workbenches his Workbench it currently parts of a car on it

He popped his neck and sighed "I work up again with my green flames on my hands again" he heard tony sigh and mutter again "yeah again look Tony I'm going to work on one of your cars alright"

"yeah that's fine kid"

A few hours later

Bruce had walked down into Avenger towers lab to see their latest member Kai working on one of Tony's cars and Tony working on their latest project Bruce walked over to Kai "morning Kai" he heard Kai bang his head on the car

He didn't make a noise of pain or anything he slid out from under the car "hey Bruce wassup" Bruce shook his head at the 24 year olds approach to the man who was a literal ticking time bomb of uncontrollable rage

Suddenly an alarm went off all three of them quickly walked over to the large monitor and tapped on it to reveal a map location and a message from an unknown messenger "oh boy we found some more Hydra members Suit up gentlemen"

Kai popped his neck he ran off to change out of his sweatpants and t-shirt he changed into black denim jeans, a red beanie, a denim vest, a black hoodie, and a red flannel shirt he tied up his dark Blue sneakers he noticed his Natasha walking into the room

"aren't you going to wear a suit"

Kai scoffed "Hell No I don't want to wear a Skin tight Cat suit" said Kai as he walked out of the room he stopped then looked at her "no offense" he finished as he headed towards were the Quinjet was waiting for him and Natasha

Once they were both aboard the mission brief came up with Maria explaining what the mission was Kai and Thor looked at each other Kai bumped a panel and two boxes of Pop tarts came out Kai threw a box to Thor who caught it in one hand then opened it the two smiled and bumped the boxes like you would a beer

They started to eat the Pop tarts Kai finished his box first and then got out his phone and then proceeded to play angry birds

A half hour later they had reached the location

Steve looked at Kai and Clint "okay you two your up try to find the Scepter with as little damage as you can manage" Clint nodded and grabbed his bow Kai grabbed his chain and wrapped it around his left wrist he dropped down with Clint they landed Silently "you ready for this man"

"I dunno are you ready to get some looser pants because if the pants your wearing get any tighter were gonna need a warning label" said Kai as he ran off he heard Clint following Kai noticed a bunch of men charging towards him some of them with guns some wearing cheap Imitations of Tony's suit

"OH BOY A WELCOME WAGON" Kai's hands ignited in flames getting ready to attack when suddenly a huge green rage monster landing in front of the men and then attacked them "AW DAMN IT HULK I HAD THAT" shouted Kai as he chased after the Rage monster

A half hour later

Kai was running into the Stucker's lab he was following Tony into a secret room when he noticed Tony and a girl whose hands were glowing with red energy she was backing away from Tony Kai looked at the girl in surprise "Wanda?" he asked

The girl turned and looked at him she felt tears starting to sting her eyes "Kai" he looked around at the lab "what are you doing here"

"I'm a Avenger" he noticed her take in a sharp breath "Wait What are YOU doing here" he asked when he noticed her looking at Loki's Scepter he looked at her suddenly Pietro zoomed in next to her "oh you Two, please don't tell me that you came here after what happened"

"Where else could have we gone Kai" asked Pietro

"YOU COULD HAVE STAYED WITH MY TRIBE" he shouted

"AFTER WHAT WE DID TO YOU AND YOUR TRIBE NO WE COULDN'T" shouted back Wanda with tears streaming down her eyes This made Kai look at her with a sad look "AND HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH HIM OF ALL PEOPLE" she asked as she pointed at Tony

"I HAVE MY REASONS" he shouted back with his hands igniting with Green flames with suddenly started to form an aura around him with then started to grow and start forming what looked like ribs Kai looked around with a panicked look "NO NO NO" he shouted as he tried to make the flames go down

The flames started to disappear but Kai felt himself get really tired his vision started to spin and go blurry Kai heard Tony Shout his name before he blacked out

When Kai woke up he was on an opposite bed from clint's who was currently getting the injury on his side fixed Clint saw him and nodded in his direction his way of saying look behind you Kai turned and looked to see Natasha giving him a dirty look "oh what did I do now" he asked her

"you never told us about your green flames" Kai then looked like a deer in headlights "care to explain why"

"no not really" answered Kai as he got off the bed and walked off to his room he walked into the room and sat down on his bed he reached over to a bed side table and grabbed a photo

he stared at the photo to see a younger Kai with his arms wrapped around a younger Wanda waist and his arm wrapped around an old lady's shoulder who had her arms wrapped around a younger Pietro's shoulders

he sighed and put the photo down and laid down on his bed

that's the end of chapter one from my Avengers fanfic

I recently saw the 2nd Avengers and I thought that it was awesome so im doing a fanfic about it SO READ AND REVIEW

And I will talk to you guys later ADIOUS AMIGOS


	2. the past and a party

I don't own avengers I only own Kai and his origins

Kai woke up to someone tapping his leg he saw natasha standing before him a suit in hand "here put this on" she said before she placed the suit on his bed

"natasha I'm not really in the mood for one of Starks stupid parties" this made natasha look at him in surprise "what"

She placed a hand on Kai's forehead "are you feeling alright Kai" he nodded she sighed and looked at the photo next to his bed "I know that you ran into those two down in the lab Kai but that shouldn't stop you from having some fun and blowing off some steam" Kai sighed and nodded

Natasha smiled and left the room Kai stood up and took off his top half of his clothes he looked in his mirror to see a little boy sitting on his bed the little boy had purple skin and completely black eyes Kai turned and looked at the boy to see nothing there

Kai rubbed his eyes and went back to getting ready he grabbed a black suit shirt and put on his black sports jacket he thought about putting on his beanie then decided against it he threw it on his bed and walked out to where the party was

He walked down the stairs and was approached by a large group of woman each talking to him he pushed past then and walked straight to the bar where he ordered a beer and walked towards where an Empty table was

He sat down and drank his beer away from everyone Thor saw this and approached him "Friend Kai what troubles you" he asked

Kai didn't answer him he just glared at him almost as if he was trying to get him to burst into flames Tony saw this and walked over to him "hey Thor Rhode wants to tell you about one of his latest missions"

"ah man of iron I would like to hear about it but me and son of Longshadow" when Thor turned back to look at Kai he was gone and his beer was on the table

Kai was sitting on the edge balcony watching the sky "it doesn't take a genius to see that your upset about something" someone began Kai turned to see Clint walking over and leaning over the balcony "alright so whats got you so upset" Kai sighed

"it's Wanda"

"you mean from the Maximoff twins" Kai nodded "okay what about her" Kai gave him a look "oh my god you're in love with her"

"actually I was back when she was living with my tribe"

"oh so she's the girl that can tame the great fire natives heart yeah fury told us about her never gave her name though" he answered "so whats the problem" she asked

"she and her brother are the reason why my tribe is now exclusive to me" he answered this made clint look at him with a confused look Kai sighed and looked at him "when I was 14 my grandmother found these twins in her factory she brought them to our house she first said it was going to be for a couple of days"

"what happened" said a new voice Kai and Clint turned to see the rest of the avengers walking over Kai sighed he looked at Clint who nodded Kai turned around so that he was facing them kai noticed everyone from the party had pretty much left

"well the days turned to weeks , weeks turned to months and pretty soon Wanda and Pietro had been living in our house for 6 years" continued Kai " I became quite close with Pietro we even called each other brother while I was even closer with Wanda but that quickly changed when HYDRA came to our tribes land in search of them"

"what happened" asked Steve

"well we fought me , Pietro and Wanda put up a fairly good fight however HYDRA was more concerned about the twins then anyone else so they started to gun down my tribe members they then shot me in the knee they threated to kill more unless the twins surrender" said kai "and I guess the rest is well quite obvious what happened"

"so how are you the last member of your tribe" asked Tony

"well as it turned out Hydra had poisoned their bullets killing everyone but with my fast healing it didn't do much to me it only made my feel a little sick but the poison was unique once the bullets were removed the poison became air born it started to drop my tribe like flies and within a week I was the last one alive" finished kai

"im sorry friend Kai" said Thor

"eh its okay big guy now can we get something to eat im starving" the avengers nodded as the walked into the main room where Maria Hill and Helen Cho were waiting Kai noticed Thor's hammer on the table "hey can I try to lift your hammer" Thor shrugged

Kai walked over he grabbed the hammer "so if I pick this up I can have an awesome lightning sword" thor nodded , Kai chuckled and pulled on the hammer Thor Chuckled until Kai started to lift it up Kai looked amazed at his own strength

the tiled floor beneath kai started to crack under the pressure Kai managed to lift it above his head "WOO" he cheered suddenly he started to fall back "oh no" he finished as he hit the ground

Thor walked over and grabbed the hammer with one hand he threw it in the air "well I guess Kai's worthy" said Clint Kai smiled at Thor who shook he head no suddenly a loud scraping noise was heard

They turned to see one of Tony's iron legion robots but its face was messed up Kai stood up he popped his neck "Worthy how are any of you worthy?"

"what the hell is that thing Tony a frog a toad or your momma" asked kai as he started to laugh suddenly 4 more Iron legion robots came out and tackled Kai into the Bar the Robots broke away and turned their backs on Kai

"all of you tangled in strings" suddenly the Iron legion robots suddenly melted down Kai stood up holding a broken Chunk of the bar in his hands

"OKAY tin man whats your name and whats your gimmick" asked Kai

"my Name is Ultron and my Gimmick in the words of my Creator" suddenly Tony's voice played " _imagine a suit of armor around the world_ " Kai threw the Chunk of the bar at Ultron shattering him into pieces Kai looked at him

"Tony please tell me that this is over" Tony shook his head no Kai sighed "well shit"

That's the end of chapter 2 read and review

Until next time ADIOS AMIGOS


	3. After party and Family

I don't own Avengers I only own Kai

Kai sat on one of the lab tables he was holding a bottle of bourbon like a child "why are you holding it like that" asked Clint as he looked at Kai

"well I…" kai sighed and drank some of the bourbon "I really liked that bar" Clint shook his head and listened to Thor , Bruce , Steve and Tony arguing about Ultron Kai sighed and looked out the window suddenly he had an idea "Guys.." he began

"What"

"if this robot wants to be strong enough to kill us what could be used to make the robot tougher" everyone looked at Kai confused except for Tony and Steve "oh and you two know what it is he's after don't you " he said

"the strongest metal known" Tony pointed at Captain Americas shield "holy shit he's going to make himself from Caps Shield" they nodded

A few hours later

Kai was watching Ultron and the twins argue about Stark from up in a corner of the ship hidden from sight when Stark and the others showed up Kai popped his neck and dropped down behind Wanda and Pietro

He popped his neck gaining their attention "alright now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Ultron turned and fired a concussive blast at Kai sending him flying in the hull of the ship he groaned loudly "okay I guess we're doing this the hard way" said Kai as he cracked his Knuckles

Tony attacked Ultron while Cap and Thor attacked Pietro and some Ultron robots Kai looked around to see Wanda missing "oh shit" he said to himself quietly he ran off trying to find Wanda he tapped his earpiece "Nat" when Natasha didn't respond Kai tried again "Hey Natasha are you okay"

When she didn't response he Tried Clint "Clint you there"

"yeah I cant seem to reach Natasha" he began

"it Wanda,alright look she can get inside People's heads and make them see their worst fears I'm going to find her and get her to stop" kai "I need you to get the others to regroup and watch out for attacks"

Clint didn't respond "Clint oh don't tell me Wanda got you too" he heard a groan

"no she didn't I hit her with my Taser arrow in the forehead but her brother sent me into a window" Clint began Kai then saw a Blur zoom past in front of him "Kai you okay?"

"uh yeah , yeah I'm fine look im going to check on green bean find the others" Kai followed the blur after a couple of minutes he found Pietro huddled around Wanda who was holding her head in pain "damn Clint hit you in the forehead with that Arrow" he began gaining their attention "that has to hurt"

"how did you-" began Wanda before she stopped herself "you know what I don't care" she sneered as she looked away

"what are you doing here Kai" asked Pietro

"well i'm here to talk to my best friend and the girl who told me she was in love with me and didn't let me tell her I felt the same" he began this made Wanda look at him "if their willing to listen" he finished

"what makes you think I still love you" Wanda said

"well if you didn't you wouldn't still have the necklace I gave you" Wanda grasped the necklace around her neck in her hand She looked at the scarlet red gem in her hand she looked at Kai to see him with a smile gracing his lips

Kai looked past them to see the door of the Quinjet opened "oh no Wanda please tell me that you didn't poke the huge green rage monster" Wanda looked down at the ground "oh okay" Kai tapped his earpiece "Hey Tony yeah we got a huge green rage monster running rampart down the street of Wakanda yeah my friends were responsible look you gotta deal with the Hulk alright"

Kai suddenly had a thought about something walked towards Wanda he bent down in front of her "Alright Wanda I need you to get inside my head"

"what"

"I need you to search for something in my mind and I trust you enough that you won't try to make me forget okay" Wanda looked at Pietro who shrugged Wanda nodded she placed her hands on Kai's head and red energy covered her hands

Inside Kai's head

Wanda was standing in an almost black room with a purple floor suddenly a dark Thunderous voice spoke " **Time for some truth then is it Witch"**

Outside of Kai's head

Pietro was watching as a look of pain came over both Kai and Wanda, Pietro was about to touch Wanda's arm when suddenly he was slammed against the ship's side by Captain America his shield pushing against Pietro's chest

"what's she doing to him" asked Steve

As Pietro was about to speak Wanda screamed out in pain Kai then Yelled out as well Wanda was thrown far to the left Kai sat up and ran over to her "Hey you alright" he asked her she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck

Kai wrapped his arms around her waist "hey whats wrong" he asked her

"I saw what happened to your tribe I'm so sorry Kai"

"don't worry about that" he began as he pulled away "it happened a long time ago"

"there's something else" Kai gave her a confused look she cup her hand around his ear and whispered something to him Kai looked at her in disbelief he stood up he shook his head

Then walked over to one of the ship he lent against the ship with his forearm he put his forehead on his arm then he suddenly exploded with anger he punched the ship making a huge dent in the ship he then yelled out he placed his hands on his head

"what did you tell him" asked Clint

"about what he truly is" Wanda began "he's half Nephilim" Kai was banging his fist against the ship hulls while screaming out in rage

That's the end of chapter 3

So Kai's a Half Nephilim bet you did see that coming did you

Alrighty then guys Read and Review and ill talk to you later

So until then Adios Amigos


	4. the Barton Farm

I don't own avengers I only own kai

All of the avengers were sitting on the quinjet kai was sitting down shirtless with a stethoscope on his chest "this is ridiculous" said Kai as he looked at the others who were huddled around him everyone except Clint , Pietro and Wanda

"no it's not Kid you just found out you're not human " said Cap

"Actually he's half human" said Pietro which made all of the Avengers glare at him and his sister "never mind" Kai sighed he stood up he grabbed his clothes he put on his Flannel and walked over to Clint ignoring the others telling him to sit down and let Bruce finished his medical check

"how far away are we" he asked

"couple of hours" said Clint he took his eyes off the sky for a couple seconds "get some sleep Kai you need it" Clint noticed Kai's fists clench

"No what I need is for people to stop telling me what I need and whats wrong with me" snapped Kai as he walked over and threw his clothes on the ground near Wanda's feet he laid down next to Wanda his head next to her leg

He pulled his beanie down so that it covered his eyes Wanda put a hand on his cheek "Kai" she whispered Kai lifted up his beanie at an angle so only one eye could see Wanda patted her leg he sighed he moved up and rest his head on her leg

Wanda took off his beanie she brushed his long hair with her fingers "Kai whats going on" he gave her a look "oh don't give me that look you've known for a while that you're not human and you should be happy at least your half human"

"oh gee Wanda I do feel better "he said sarcastically Wanda flicked his forehead which actually hurt her finger "I didn't feel that" he said sadly "I'm becoming less and less human" he sighed Wanda kissed his forehead

"no your not" she said quietly she looked at Bruce "but I'd let Dr Banner finish his medical check first" Kai sighed and nodded he stood up and walked over to Bruce and sat down Bruce grabbed a needle to get his blood "try not to cry about the needle Kai" joked Wanda

Kai smirked he then saw bruce giving him a look of shock "what" he looked down to see the needle was snapped in half Kai looked at bruce "were going to need a bigger needle" he joked

A few hours later the Avengers walked up to a house on a farm "so is this your true base" asked Pietro sarcastically Kai smacked him on the back of the head as he walked up to the door he kicked the matt by the front door he picked up a key and opened the door

Everyone walked inside "honey im home" yelled out Clint "and he brought guests" added Kai suddenly the sound of Kids running down the stairs was heard

"daddy" a little boy and girl shouted as the embrace Clint who hugged them back the broke away when they noticed Kai and Natasha "Uncle Kai and Aunty Nat"

The girl hugged Natasha while the boy ran over and fist bumped Kai "Uncle Kai can you do anymore tricks" asked the kids

"hey.." began a female voice they turned to see a Pregnant woman walking over "you know that uncle Kai cant do anymore tricks inside" Clint walked over and kissed her Natasha walked over and put her hand on the woman's Stomach

"who is that" asked Tony Kai looked at him as he was about to walk out

"his Wife" Kai answered as he left through the front door he walked onto the porch and sat down he Whistled and a large Rottweiler and a German Shepard came running over Kai smiled "hey boys" he said as the large dogs jumped up putting their Paws on Kai's shoulder

He heard the front door open he turned to see Wanda walking over the dogs broke away from Kai and ran over to her they sat down in front of her and stared at her Wanda bent down and scratched the dogs head

"so these your dogs" asked Wanda as she looked at Kai who nodded "when did you get them"

"I found them in the woods and I brought them home" he began "now they're just Clint's family guard dogs " he finished when he noticed her staring at him "what?" he asked Wanda walked over to him she put one of her hands on his face

"you've Changed"

"yeah I mean I did just find out I was a nephilim so that's new and-" she cut him off by kissing him Kai was surprised at this he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck however they broke the kiss off when they heard the sound of the avengers arguing

"oh crap" said Kai as he unwrapped his arms from her to run into the house he saw the Avengers arguing with Pietro and with one another Kai noticed Clint and Tony weren't arguing they were standing off away from the group

"oh look their she is" said Natasha with Venom in her voice she approached Wanda "you shone a light in a place that I didn't want a light shine into" Kai walked in front of her

"Step Back Natasha" said Kai

"What"

Kai's Hands ignited with green flames noticed only by Tony , Wanda and Pietro "Step… Back" he said

Thor stepped forward and pointed at Wanda "she is the reason why were fighting each other" he said but Pietro Scoffed which got everyone attention "you guys forget Stark made the robot that is planning to kill humanity"

Everyone glared at Tony who held up his hands in surrender before Kai spoke "I DON'T CARE" he shouted he glared at all of the avengers "as of right now I'm taking over the avengers" this made everyone look at him "anyone got a problem with that I will gladly stand down but only after our little camping trip"

Clint looked at Kai in shock then he looked at Natasha who wore the same shocked look "OH Were Screwed"

That's the end of this chapter read and review until next time


End file.
